Blood contains a complement system which functions primarily as an effector mechanism in the immune defense against microbial infection. When activated, as for example by antigen-antibody complexes or by substances of microbial origin, the complement system produces substances termed anaphylatoxins. Anaphylatoxins are responsible for immune responses such as cell lysis, chemotraction of phagocytic cells, and facilitation of the uptake and destruction of foreign particles by phagocytic cells.
The blood complement system consists of a set of nine distinct plasma proteins designated C.sub.l through C.sub.9. Upon activation as described above, physiologically active peptides are generated which are part of the anaphylactic response, and hence, are called anaphylatoxins. These activated derivatives of the nine complement plasma proteins are designated C3.sub.a, C4.sub.a, etc.
There are instances when unwanted activation of the complement system occurs. For example, when blood flow is diverted from the human body for therapeutic processing or for bypass purposes and is then returned to the human body. Contact with artificial surfaces such as are found in extracorporeal blood circuits frequently activates the complement system. Plastic surfaces such as nylon, or surfaces of sepharose have poor compatibility with blood and activate the complement system. Unwanted clinical complications can arise if activated blood is returned to the body. Thus, clinical procedures such as hemodialysis, cardiopulmonary bypass or leukapheresis filtration are rendered more difficult to perform by such activation. Unfortunately, also, many materials used in blood contact applications such as cellulosic dialysis membranes and polyester transfusion filters activate the blood complement system resulting in adverse clinical symptoms.
There is a need for materials which do not activate blood, and which serve as adsorbents for the anaphylatoxins, so that the anaphylatoxins formed when blood passes through the extracorporeal devices, can be removed before the blood reenters the human body.